O ômega dos Malfoy
by LettyHyuuga
Summary: Esconder segredos é uma habilidade que dignifica qualquer membro da casa de Salazar, Severus provou por sete anos que pode ser muito bom escondendo coisas... mas agora, sua designação está revelada para duas serpentes muito perigosas. Como é ser a presa dos Malfoy?


**HP não me pertence, ou claramente eu estaria gastando rios de dinheiro. Só peguei os personagens pra brincar, sem ganhar nada com isso.**

 **Essa fic é um presente para a Cristiani Cruz, que ama Snucius, está ai, amiga, promessa é dívida.**

 **Adivinha? É slash, pior, omegaverse, pior dos piores, Severus é o ômega e intersexual. Não gosta? Não leia e não me encha o saco, sério, não se estresse se não gosta dos temas.**

 **Mas, se curte, aproveita a leitura aeeeee.**

Avaliar bem uma pessoa e descobrir seus segredos é uma qualidade que qualquer Slytherin gosta de ter, e claro, todos eles odeiam ter suas almas desvendadas, o mistério e a discrição não são apenas um charme para os filhos da casa de Salazar, é também um mecanismo de sobrevivência. Severus Snape sempre usou o fato de sua aparência não chamar a atenção sobre si para se camuflar entre os membros puristas e tradicionais de sua casa em Hogwarts. Sua ideia de se manter fora do radar e totalmente camuflado foi um dos motivos para brigar com sua melhor amiga desde sempre, Lily não entendia como era difícil para ele ser um ômega masculino num mundo em que eram cortejados e perseguidos como se os alfas fossem cachorros e ele uma cadela no cio. Era sabido que para ser um mago ômega, ele tinha muito poder mágico, e isso era um chamariz para os alfas, que viam nele a possibilidade de ter filhos garantidamente poderosos.

— Sev? Você está bem? – A voz feminina e suave o tirou de seus pensamentos sombrios.

Ele se virou e viu sua ex-amiga ruiva parada perto da banheira dos prefeitos, olhado-o com preocupação.

— Estou bem, são só cólicas. – Ele disse, cauteloso, encolhendo-se. Ela era alfa até a medula. – As poções não me livram totalmente das dores.

Ela assentiu, não se aproximando nem um passo a mais. Sabia que o único motivo de não estar sendo xingada era porque mesmo com as poções agindo para suprimir o cio no corpo dele, Severus ainda estava cheio de hormônios e vontade de ser afagado e acariciado, ele era um ômega num pico de fertilidade, depois de tudo. Ela aproveitaria a chance para tentar refazer essa ponte antes que saíssem da escola, mas nunca invadiria o espaço pessoal dele, por isso, se sentou longe da enorme banheira.

— O que está fazendo aqui? Não deveria estar com Potter e seus amigos? – Severus perguntou, azedo.

Lily suspirou, é claro que estar tão vulnerável não impediria Severus de ser tão espinhoso como sempre.

— James está bem, e eu só… eu queria ter certeza de que você está bem. – Ela disse. – Não deveria ficar aqui sem proteger o local, seu cheiro pode ser muito perturbador, e um alfa menos controlado poderia te atacar.

Severus a olhou com uma cara azeda.

— Estou usando supressores.

— Sev, ômegas cheiram maravilhosamente bem, posso sentir seu cheiro daqui, e você está numa banheira com espuma. – Ela disse, com um sorriso. – Se não está usando aquele spray que Albus te deu para neutralizar seu cheiro, podemos te sentir normalmente, claro, sem os supressores seria ainda mais forte, já que estaria emitindo uma carga gigante de feromônios para acasalamento.

Severus empalideceu tanto que a assustou.

— O que foi? Por que está com essa cara? Sev? O que aconteceu? – Ela perguntou, sentindo o cheiro azedo e horrível de medo puro se misturando com o cheiro dele.

— Eu estava vindo para cá, pensei que era seguro com os supressores, eu não usei o spray.

— Oh, eu vejo, mas não se preocupe, é bem tarde já. E se alguém tivesse notado, teria dito alguma coisa, não acha? – Ela disse, tentando acalmá-lo.

— Bem…você tem razão. – Severus disse, entendendo perfeitamente agora o sorriso malicioso e o boa noite cheio de segundas intenções que tinha ganhado de Narcissa Black ao passar por ela na sala comum de Slytherin, ela estava lendo um livro e o olhou com tanta intensidade que o fez tremer. Mas, ela era um membro de sua casa e uma beta, se ele dissesse a Lily que era a única que o tinha cheirado, tinha certeza que a ruiva iria atrás da mulher para ameaçá-la, e isso era a última coisa que ele precisava. Apesar de alfa, Lily era uma nascida muggle, enquanto Narcissa uma beta de uma família proeminente, não queria a ruiva em problemas com os Black.

— Vamos sair da escola em três dias, eu só queria… você sabe, deixar tudo bem entre a gente. Eu fui idiota, e um pouquinho rancorosa.

— É verdade. – Ele disse.

Lily revirou os olhos.

— É agora que você diz que sente muito por ter me chamado de alfa escrava de atenção, e sangue ruim mal educada. – Ela disse, revirando os olhos.

Severus afundou mais na banheira, e fez um som triste.

— Por que está brigando comigo? Eu estou com dor. – Ele choramingou, usando descaradamente sua situação para não reconhecer sua culpa.

Lily entrecerrou os olhos, duvidosa, mas terminou por suspirar.

— Muito bem, vou te perdoar assim de graça. Agora, saia logo daí, está tarde até pra gente.

Severus suspirou, de verdade dessa vez.

— É que a água quente ajuda com as dores.

— Tem que usar uma bolsa aquecida, querido. – Ela disse, com pena. – Os supressores de cio não deveriam impedir o desconforto?

— Eles ajudam… você sabe… a não… eles… isso é estranho, você é como minha irmã. Não vou falar sobre isso com você.

Lily mordeu o lábio inferior.

— Eles impedem que a abertura se forme, é isso? Deve ser doloroso.

Severus corou até a raiz do cabelo.

— Seria pior se o processo se completasse. – Ele disse. – É desconfortável, quente e… não sei como tem gente que gosta disso.

Ela o olhou com receio.

— Sev… alguém te tocou quando não queria? Se algum deles fez eu vou…

— Não! É só estranho, não sei como gostam de sexo, parece tão bruto e degradante.

— Ah, Sev! Não é! Eu juro… eu… droga, isso é realmente estranho. Mas eu prometo, é bom quando acha a pessoa certa, é incrível.

Severus duvidava muito, mas assentiu.

— Vire-se, vou sair da água.

Ela obedeceu, e ele saiu, estremecendo quando uma corrente de ar tocou seu corpo sensível.

— Devia tentar os brinquedos de cio, sabe? Ajudam pelo que… esqueça. – Ela se interrompeu, antes de contar coisas sobre Sirius ou James.

Ele fingiu que não ouviu, nem ele teria coragem de usar o cio dos idiotas contra eles, e menos ainda de falar sobre como conseguir os brinquedos. Ele não tinha muito dinheiro, e menos ainda coragem de comprar algo que pudesse delatar sua condição.

X~x~X

Severus voltou para a sala comum escoltado pela amiga, com quem não queria voltar a discutir, mas que sorriu e pediu docemente para satisfazer seus instintos alfas pré-histórico, não deixando-o sozinho e exposto. Ele entrou na sala comum sorrindo, e deu graças a Circe que estava tudo quieto, e sem Narcissa Malfoy à vista, se dirigiu a seu quarto, agradecendo que em Slytherin eram poucos e que ele tinha acabado com um quarto só para ele, já que poucos queriam contato direto com o mestiço esquisito. Assim que abriu a porta, sentiu uma presença estranha e sacou sua varinha.

— Oh, acalme-se, só resolvi esperar aqui porque no corredor seria pega facilmente. - A voz suave disse, mas isso não o enganava, aquela mulher era a caçula de uma família praticamente de artes escuras, prometida de uns dos jovens mais proeminentes e poderosos da Europa.

— Saia do meu quarto, você não foi convidada. - Severus sibilou, pedindo aos céus que seu cheiro não delatasse seu medo, ela era uma beta e sempre foi cordial e correta com ele, mas depois do que tinha cheirado mais cedo...

— Eu não pretendo me mover um passo em sua direção se não me der permissão expressa. - Ela disse, o mais suavemente que pôde, levantando as mãos abertas para mostrar que não segurava sua varinha, e dando dois passos para trás. - Eu só quero conversar, e imagino que saiba o tema, e que é melhor que não seja na sala comum.

Severus assentiu, mas não largou sua varinha, deixando-a em posição de ataque, o que a fez sorrir.

— Sempre cuidadoso, gosto disso. - Ela disse. - Podemos nos sentar? Você na cama e eu na cadeira?

— Não, prefiro ficar perto da porta, se não se importa.

Ela revirou os olhos.

— Tão desconfiado.

— Se queria idiotice e falta de senso de autopreservação, escolheu o ômega errado, seu primo fica na torre da grifinória.

Ela sorriu.

— Agora eu entendo toda essa implicância entre vocês. - Ela disse, com ar reflexivo. - Sirius e Potter devem ficar confusos, seu instinto deve lhes dizer que você é ômega, mas seu cheiro mascarado deve irritá-los.

Severus fez cara de ultraje.

— Não tenho culpa que eles são uns energúmenos que não sabem lidar com um pouco de amizade... bando de idiotas.

— Ele e Potter são os únicos ômegas da sua idade nessa escola, e Potter queria a atenção daquela Evans centrada nele e nos amigos, mesmo que não pudesse te cheirar, ele sabe instintivamente que você é um ômega, e em vez de um companheiro amigável, deu de cara com uma coisinha espinhosa e sem cheiro. - Ela explicou, parecendo fascinada.

— Ele é uma pessoa horrível. - Severus fungou, odiando que seus hormônios o fizessem soar magoado. - Ele realmente é, seu primo também.

Narcissa teve que morder os lábios para não dizer nada condescendente, era anormal que dois ômegas se odiassem tanto quanto Sirius e Severus, ou Potter e Severus, geralmente eles eram os únicos alunos a se aninharem e aconchegarem indiferente das casas, ela ouviu histórias sobre uma das prefeitas de Slytherin trazendo a amiga Hufflepuff para dormir com ela, o que não causou espanto, já que as duas eram ômegas numa ligação fraternal vigente.

— Não quero falar do meu primo, por mais interessante que seja ver os dois se alfinetando agora que sei da sua designação. Vim falar do seu futuro. - Ela disse, olhando-o intensamente. - Imagino que já que nunca te cheirei antes, e tenho um diabo de um nariz sensível, vale frisar, que usa supressores e o spray anulador. Estou certa?

Severus assentiu, não tinha porque negar o óbvio.

— E dado a sua condição parental, devo supor que é a escola quem fornece seus suprimentos.

— Correta, de novo. - Ele disse, desconfiado.

— Sabe que esse tipo de spray para uso contínuo custa bem caro, não é? Os supressores não tanto, já que dependem do seu ciclo de cio, mas se passar por um beta requer o spray personalizado.

— Eu sei disso. - Severus disse, odiando voltar a pensar nesse aspecto. Ele poderia fabricar seus próprio supressores, mas ele os vinha usando desde seu primeiro cio aos catorze anos, e Poppy já o tinha feito ouvir um sermão sobre deixar a natureza seguir seu curso pelo menos três vezes, estava se tornando ruim para sua saúde suprimir totalmente o cio. E o spray seria impraticável fora de Hogwarts, ele estava fodido e sabia disso.

— E, é sumamente estranho na sociedade mágica que um ômega faça isso, não me entenda mal, não estou criticando suas escolhas, mas até mesmo as famílias não tradicionais costumam anunciar no jornal e fazer uma festa para a designação dos filhos, sejam alfas, ou ômegas. Sei que no mundo trouxa a coisa é mais estereotipada, pelo menos foi o que disseram.

— E perigoso, ômegas são coisas lá. Não podem possuir propriedades, em alguns lugares não podem ir a escola, só ficam esperando o primeiro cio para virarem máquinas de produzir filhotes ou escravos sexuais glamurizados.

Narcissa fez uma careta de nojo que ele sabia que era sincera. Os puro sangue eram tradicionalistas, os ômegas eram vistos como poderosos magicamente, portadores do dom de Loki de ser intersexual.

— Isso é bárbaro, Bella teve seu primeiro cio aos doze, ela era uma criança. - Ela disse, estremecendo de nojo. - Se algum idiota tentasse tocá-la eu o torturaria por dias... Merlin, Andy teria arrancado a pele do idiota.

Severus baixou a varinha.

— O que quer, Narcissa? – Perguntou, já cansado dos rodeios.

Ela fez uma pausa, olhando-o profundamente.

— Se lembra do meu noivo, Lucius Malfoy? – A jovem perguntou, com um sorriso cheio de segundas intenções.

— Claro. - Severus disse, desviando o olhar. Eles entraram na escola no penúltimo ano do alfa loiro, e ele era uma presença impossível de ignorar. Magnético, carismático e autoritário, tinha sido o príncipe da casa, e feito o jovem mestiço assustado e trêmulo que ele era suspirar ao ganhar afagos no cabelo, e inclusive uma marca temporária de cheiro, quando os gryffindor começaram a ser idiotas, principalmente James Potter, ele parou de se aproximar quando notou o cheiro de Malfoy sobre ele.

— Ele pergunta de você, sempre, já te disse isso, não é?

Severus assentiu, inclusive falava com ele sempre que o via em Hogsmeade. Gostava de provocá-lo, chamando-o de pequeno beta de olhos ferozes, mas sempre perguntava de seus estudos e elogiava seu destaque na escola, dizendo que ele teria um futuro brilhante, e brilharia como Slytherin de renome.

— Vamos nos casar logo, é um contrato antigo. - Ela disse. - Andrômeda fugiu com um sangue ruim, Bella se apaixonou pelo mais velho dos Lestrange, então, eu honrarei o contrato.

— Devo prestar solidariedade? - Ele questionou.

— Merlin, não! Eu fiz soar como se fosse horrível, não é? Mas eu gosto dele, realmente. - Ela sorriu, sonhadora. - Ele é ainda melhor quando o conhece intimamente, é cativante. E um bocado arrogante, mas faz parte do charme. Tive muita sorte.

— E o que isso tem a ver comigo?

— Ele é realmente um bom homem, terminei de me apaixonar no ano passado. - Ela disse, olhando para um ponto qualquer na parede. - É comum que peçam testes de fertilidade, para garantir herdeiros, eu sou uma beta feminina, então, esperávamos que tudo fosse dentro dos parâmetros, mas eu... eu... tirei um catorze por cento.

Severus engoliu em seco, não se atreveu a expressar pena, ela não queria isso, a julgar por seu olhar férreo.

— Abraxas queria cancelar o contrato imediatamente, mas... ele não deixou. Ele disse que procurava uma esposa, não uma égua reprodutora. – Narcissa disse, sorrindo. – Isso e aquela habilidade com a língua terminaram de me conquistar.

Severus sorriu, ainda que um pouco sem graça pela clara referência sexual.

— Bom para você, em todos os aspectos. E existem poções para ajudar... bebês de caldeirão, não é o fim do mundo. - Ele disse, realmente tentando ser agradável, era um tabu para os sangue puro, o tema da fertilidade era delicado nessa sociedade.

— Eu sei... mas também temos outra opção, poderíamos cortejar um ômega. - Ela finalizou, com um olhar claro para aquele que pretendia conquistar.

Severus fez uma careta azeda.

— Não é engraçado.

— Não era uma piada.

— Então tudo bem eu ser uma égua reprodutora? - Ele sibilou.

— Isso é ofensivo. - Narcissa disse, chocada. - Nós nunca...

— Quer me dizer que sairiam por ai com um companheiro como eu? - Ele atacou, sinalizando a si mesmo. - Olhe para mim! Posso ser ômega, mas...

— Ah, não me venha com essa. - Ela o interrompeu duramente. - Enfatiza suas desvantagens de propósito, para evitar chamar a atenção, e claramente, se eu estivesse atrás de um brinquedo sexual sem miolos, iria até o bordel mais próximo.

Ela se arrependeu de ter levantado a voz quando o viu baixar a cabeça e expor o pescoço.

— Oh, diabos. Não faça isso, não queria te intimidar, eu só... olhe, a verdade é que Lucius sempre teve uma quedinha por você. Quando sair da escola vai estar por conta própria, a não ser que resolva ficar sob a asa do diretor, mas esse homem sempre tem um plano, não confie nele.

— Eu sei, não sou tolo. - Severus se defendeu.

— Bom, porque não precisa ficar com ele por falta de opções, ele te poria em apuros, eu sei. - Ela disse. - Se aceitar, eu e Lucius te cortejaríamos.

— Não tenho interesse em ser um ômega de enfeite na sua casa, muito obrigado.

Ela riu.

— Não, seria um desperdício de intelecto. Vínculos não são contratos de escravidão, Severus, pode fazer o que quiser, estudar, viajar, ficar em casa... trabalhar onde quiser. É só escolher, não vamos te colocar numa coleira.

— É o que diz agora. - Ele disse, se lembrando de todas as histórias de horror que ouviu ao longo da vida.

— Ainda não confia em nós... e estou falando por Lucius, mas quero que saiba que eu vou esperar que me diga se está interessado, diabos, pelo que eu sei poderia estar apaixonado por aquela Evans. - Narcissa disse, com uma careta de desaprovação. - Mas, quero que saiba que eu vou guardar seu segredo, e se não me deixar, não vou comentar com Lucius, e se precisar de ajuda para se camuflar depois da escola, posso te ajudar. Andy está muito no mundo trouxa ultimamente, mas poderia te receber se seu status vir a público e começar a receber cortejos demais... só não precisa se preocupar com ataques, ou coisa assim, aqui somos mais civilizados que no mundo trouxa.

Ele assentiu, e ela suspirou.

— Agora, se puder ir para o corredor, eu vou me retirar.

Severus fez uma cara e só deu um passo para o lado.

— Progresso. - Ela brincou, passando a seu lado para sair do quarto. - Boa-noite, Severus, tenha doces sonhos.

Ele amaldiçoou o fato de que estremeceu ao sentir a voz dela reverberar por seu corpo. Maldita biologia traidora. Foi a biologia e seu corpo que culpou quando acordou durante a noite trêmulo e úmido, não só de suor pelo corpo, mas uma umidade conhecida entre suas pernas. Ele tinha tido doces e embaraçosos sonhos, maldita mulher astuta.

X~x~X

No fim das contas, não foi uma escolha tão difícil para ele fazer, afinal, ele nutria uma quedinha por Lucius Malfoy desde que podia se lembrar do cheiro do alfa loiro, no começo era só seu instinto, fazendo-o se aproximar do alfa mais poderoso e forte da escola, que por sorte, era de sua casa. Malfoy era um adolescente muito paciente com os mais jovens, o que era explicado pelo seu instinto alfa de cuidar e proteger aqueles que via como filhotes. A medida que cresceu, sua admiração se transformou em uma atação fortemente reprimida, mas que agora poderia libertar. Enviou uma carta aceitando um encontro e dizendo sua localidade.

Ele com certeza não receberia os dois nobres de sangue puro na casa horrível que herdou do pai, por isso, alugou um chalé no campo de uma bruxa muito velha, mas muito agradável, foi mais barato do que ele tinha imaginado, e ela tinha oferecido um desconto se ele cuidasse da horta e do jardim, coisa que fez com muito cuidado, já que ela contou que tirava muitos vegetais dali. Então, terminou passando dois dias trabalhando com a terra e colhendo diversas plantas e legumes pela manhã, para depois descansar de tarde. Esse tempo no chalé foi proveitoso, porque, como ela tinha ressaltado, era importante que ele não usasse o spray para que ela e Lucius pudessem sentir seu cheiro natural, e como seu período de cio já tinha passado, nem os supressores estavam em seu sistema. Ele ficou preocupado, já que para ele, seu cheiro era dele, não sabia como seria para as outras pessoas, Lily tinha dito várias vezes que era delicioso, mas ela sempre tentava animá-lo, então, não podia confiar em sua opinião.

Ele estava terminando de arrumar o conjunto simples de chá quando ouviu o som de aparições e a batida na porta. Ele respirou fundo antes de abrir e quando abriu a porta, manteve a expressão neutra, mesmo que seus dois convidados fossem impressionantes. Geralmente via Narcissa em suas roupas da escola, mas agora, ela usava um vestido bordô justo, que enfatizava sua aura de poder, ela poderia facilmente ser confundida com uma alfa. Lucius, como sempre, estava impecável em suas vestes, o que não era surpresa, já que a revista Coração de Bruxa o tinha eleito o mago mais elegante do país duas vezes seguidas nos últimos anos.

— Olá, Severus. - O homem disse, e sua voz suave e provocativa, que enviou arrepios pela coluna do jovem ômega, que se perguntou se isso era culpa da falta do spray e de resquícios de seu cio recém finalizado.

— Olá, Malfoy, Narcissa. Entrem, por favor. - Ele pediu, dando um passo para trás.

Ela sorriu ao entrar.

— Sem varinhas em riste dessa vez? - Ela provocou, sentando-se na poltrona que ele indicou, perto da lareira.

— Não adiantaria muito, se fossem me atacar, já o teriam feito. E não tenho ilusões de vencer aos dois juntos, menos ainda quando estamos falando de um alfa que tem habilidade com duas varinhas. – Severus respondeu, sentando-se também.

Lucius ergueu uma sobrancelha, olhando-o com diversão e girando o bastão que trazia em mãos.

— Como sabia disso?

— Eu sou mais que um ômega idiota. - Severus disse, com azedume.

Lucius revirou os olhos e olhou para a noiva com diversão.

— Ele sempre é tão defensivo?

— Mais. - Ela respondeu, aceitando que o loiro se sentasse no braço de sua poltrona, apoiando a mão em sua coxa musculosa, detalhe que Severus observou, e negaria para sempre que estava analisando como as pernas do homem estavam pecaminosamente marcadas pelo tecido da calça.

— É muito mal educado que falem de mim como se eu não estivesse presente. - Ele reclamou, cruzando os braços e olhando-os duramente.

— Desculpe-me, isso foi rude. - Lucius disse, olhando-o com aqueles olhos cinzentos e profundos. - Mas, não pense por um segundo que nos esquecemos de você... seu cheiro está por todo o lugar, isso seria impossível.

Severus corou.

— Ah? Sinto muito, mas ela pediu para parar com o spray, é...

— Sim, Cyssa está certa. Seria um grande desrespeito conosco se nos recebesse bloqueando seu aroma, já que viemos para começar uma corte. Sabe como funciona isso?

Severus negou.

— Não é como se etiqueta fosse uma das aulas de Hogwarts. - Ele disse. - E nunca se preocuparam em me ensinar em Slytherin porque escondi minha designação na escola.

Lucius assentiu, mas perguntou:

— Por quê? Se tivesse dito, teria evitado muitos problemas com os idiotas de Gryffindor, algum alfa mais velho teria te marcado temporariamente, como eu fiz no seu primeiro ano. – O loiro perguntou, realmente curioso.

— E ter o cheiro de um alfa em cima de mim o tempo todo? Não obrigado. - O moreno retrucou, parecendo ofendido. - Isso seria tão ruim quanto Potter e seus amiguinhos.

— Quer dizer que não gostou quando eu te marquei? - Lucius questionou com um sorriso malicioso.

Severus engoliu em seco, baixando o olhar.

— É diferente, eu era muito novo... e você achava que eu fosse um beta.

Lucius sorriu.

— Na verdade, eu achava que era um beta com marcadores ômega, já que ficou tão mimoso quando te marquei, se me lembro bem, e tenho excelente memória, estava como um filhotinho querendo colo.

Severus o olhou feio, fazendo com que Narcissa risse.

— Oh, eu teria pagado para ver a cena.

— Ele só passou o nariz pelos meus pulsos e nuca, nada de outro mundo. - Severus disse, apesar de se lembrar claramente de ter se curvado para dentro dos braços do rapaz mais velho, enterrando seu rosto nas vestes macias.

— Sim, só isso e ele estava ronronando como um gatinho para mim.

— Eu não! - Severus negou veementemente. - Eu sempre me controlei muito bem para não fazer esse tipo de som. – Severus sempre teve vergonha do fato de que ômegas felizes emitiam um som rouco e ressoante, muito parecido com um gato miando.

Lucius sorriu ladinamente.

— Sinto estourar sua bolha de autoconfiança mas você estava fazendo sons lindos, foi o que me fez pensar que tivesse marcadores ômega. – O alfa explicou, se lembrando de como deixou o filhote se agarrar nele, sentindo-se feliz por acalmar e consolar um beta em sua casa na escola.

— Mas você não disse nada. - Severus retrucou, chocado.

— Isso não era da conta de ninguém. - O loiro disse, simplesmente. - Mas, fiquei chocado quando Narcissa disse que usava um spray, isso é um pecado... eu poderia ter cortejado os dois juntos desde o começo.

Severus desviou o olhar para a janela.

— Eu não sou como os ômegas que conhece.

— Bom, eles não me agradam mesmo. - Lucius disse, satisfeito.

— Eu não sei nada de etiqueta puro sangue, eu seria um par horrível na alta sociedade, e eu sou mestiço. - Severus foi pontuando, fazendo que os dois convidados erguessem sobrancelhas.

— Você pode aprender, é um gênio. E sabe perfeitamente que ômegas não são encaixados nos parametros de sangue, desde que tenha magia, ninguém vai ligar, é considerado um exemplo de grande poder ser um ômega, então, o fato de ser mestiço só aumenta seu status. - Narcissa disse, calmamente.

— Parece que está procurando desculpas, meu caro. Se não quer que o cortejemos, é só dizer, não vamos ficar bravos. Desapontados talvez. – Lucius disse, ainda que a opção lhe parecesse amarga, desde que Severus tinha crescido, fantasiava às vezes em seduzi-lo, fazê-lo soltar aqueles sons de novo, dessa vez em sua cama. Seu pênis deu um salto, fazendo-o morder o interior da boca para ter mais controle, não queria assustar o pobre rapaz.

— Eu... eu... isso é novo. Ninguém nunca me olhou duas vezes, se eu não fosse um ômega vocês também não.

Lucius fechou a cara.

— Isso não é verdade. Eu já disse, achava que era um beta muito interessante, e já tinha comentado com Cyssa que você era um talento subestimado. – E a tinha fodido murmurando as coisas que faria com ele quando pudesse, tinha passado um bom tempo divagando ao pé do ouvido da noiva sobre quanto tempo demoraria para abrir e preparar um beta masculino para tomar seu nó.

Ele ganhou uma cotovelada da noiva, que olhou acusadoramente para ele, com certeza sentindo o cheiro de sua excitação.

— O que ele disse foi que tinha vontade de descobrir o que tinha por baixo do seu uniforme ou das túnicas negras e sóbrias. - Ela contou uma verdade parcial, se lembrando de como a tinha feito engasgar com a cerveja amanteigada ao dizer isso enquanto olhava seu colega de casa passar no Beco Diagonal. - Eu já estava te observando há um tempo por isso, eu poderia querer ajuda para lidar com ele. - Ela apontou para Lucius, que bufou em protesto.

— Eu já te disse, essas histórias são besteira. - O alfa reclamou, revirando os olhos.

Isso despertou a curiosidade de Severus.

— Que histórias?

— Nada, ela está sendo…

Narcissa interrompeu o loiro, e se inclinou para Severus, ignorando totalmente a cara mau humorada do noivo.

— Uma união entre um alfa e um beta é difícil, betas não foram feitos para receber um nó, precisamos de muito mais preparação e cuidado, e claro, não podemos ficar repetindo isso com muita frequência, pode nos ferir, então, eu já planejava te seduzir para um tríade. Assim eu evitaria que meu alfazinho saísse por ai procurando diversão onde não deve. – Ela disse, acariciando o cabelo do noivo como se ele fosse um bonito cachorrinho de colo.

Lucius bufou novamente.

— E eu disse inúmeras vezes que isso são histórias de tias velhas. Sua mãe fica te enchendo de medo porque quer te controlar um pouco mais, já que perdeu a briga com Andrômeda e Bella. - O loiro pontuou, olhando para a noiva, que fez beicinho. - Alfas masculinos podem transar até com outros alfas masculinos, se querem saber.

O homem mais velho desfrutou da cara chocada dos dois mais jovens, Narcissa já era um punhado para lidar, e ele claro, tinha que se interessar por um rapaz pior que ela.

— Isso é... não! - Ela protestou. - Fisicamente impossível.

— Tendo a concordar com ela. - Severus disse, receoso.

Lucius revirou os olhos.

— Ah, o pouco que os dois sabem. - Ele zombou. - Mas, podemos deixar para que haja expansão de seus horizontes sexuais numa outra oportunidade.

Severus mordeu os lábios, preocupado só de ouvir falar nisso e exalando sem querer uma lufada de feromônios assustados, que fizeram Lucius franzir o nariz.

— Oh, vou querer continuar com isso hoje. - Narcissa disse, dando-lhe um tapinha na coxa do noivo, olhando-o com curiosidade explícita. - Mas, vamos lá, vamos levar Severus para um piquenique, assim pode mostrar seu lado charmoso.

— Eu sempre sou charmoso. - Lucius disse, levantando-se e estendendo a mão para o jovem ômega. - Me acompanha?

Severus olhou para Narcissa.

— Oh, não se preocupe, estarei bem do seu lado. – Ela garantiu. – Pensamos num piquenique porque assim vamos estar ao ar livre, vai te deixar mais confortável, não é?

Ele aceitou a mão do homem, amaldiçoando o estremecimento perceptível que fez com que o alfa sorrisse mais largamente ainda. O cheiro de Lucius bateu nele com força total pela proximidade, e Severus pensou que poderia se afogar no delicioso aroma amadeirado, tingindo com traços cítricos do homem.

— Problemas com o nariz, Severus? - Narcissa provocou. - É isso que ganha por usar aquele spray por anos, não está acostumado com os aromas ao seu redor.

Lucius a olhou com reprovação.

— Deixe-o em paz, ele pode fazer o que quiser. - O loiro disse, e para o ômega falou com suavidade: - Se for demais para você, posso ficar longe.

— Não, eu posso lidar com isso. - Severus argumentou. - E preciso me acostumar, se eu estivesse em um local público seria pior.

Narcissa e Lucius assentiram, a verdade era que nenhum medimago com dois neurônios recomendaria o spray neutralizador porque ele afetava o senso olfativo de quem o usava, Severus estaria sofrendo com uma carga sensitiva enorme se estivesse andando no Beco Diagonal, por exemplo, seu sistema se sobrecarregaria com os alfas, betas e ômegas dali.

E foi assim, de mãos dadas com Lucius, e ao lado de Narcissa, que ele saiu para seu primeiro momento a sós com seus pretendentes, uma tarde agradável nos campos ingleses não iria mal, era prometedor realmente.

X~x~X

Um mês depois de ter saído da escola, Severus achou que era hora de buscar sua especialização. Tinha decidido ser um pocionista, a arte do cozimento perfeito de fórmulas que poderiam desde curar uma gripe até transformar completamente o corpo de uma pessoa o fascinavam, isso era verdadeira magia. Ter o poder entre os dedos, num frasco tão pequeno que poderia conter a glória ou a perdição de uma vida.

— Sonhando sobre uma nova fórmula outra vez? – Lucius perguntou, sentando-se a seu lado, e fazendo-o xingar por ser distraído, e não tê-lo percebido entrar no chalé, coisa que ele podia fazer sem problemas, já que o lugar todo já cheirava como ele.

— Não é sonhar, é projetar o futuro. – Ele disse. – Onde está sua inseparável alma gêmea?

— Oh, Narcissa viajou para Paris, foi encomendar o vestido de noiva com a minha adorada sogra. – Lucius disse, rindo.

— Como você é horrível, aquela mulher é uma harpia. – Severus riu. – Pobre Narcissa.

— Ela vai se divertir. – O loiro disse, recostando a cabeça no encosto do sofá. – E isso nos dá um tempo a sós, o que é justo, já que passou muito tempo com ela ultimamente.

Severus mordeu o lábio inferior. Era verdade, Narcissa tinha passado um tempo maior no chalé, ajudando-o a arrumar algumas coisas, ou simplesmente se deitando no sofá enquanto ele lia e estudava algo para os testes que fez procurando um bom mestre de poções para ensiná-lo. E largas horas contando coisas sobre Lucius, ela tinha sido ousada o suficiente para dar-lhe uma aula explícita de como beijá-lo, já que o alfa não tinha avançado para nada físico desde que tinham começado a sair. Ele sorriu ao se lembrar de como ela o tinha agarrado e jogado no sofá, deslizando a língua em sua boca e murmurando que merecia o primeiro beijo porque o tinha descoberto. Foi uma tarde agradável, aprendendo a sutil arte de entrelaçar sua língua com a de outra pessoa, sugá-la, e trocar carinhos com os lábios.

— Foi um tempo muito educativo. – O jovem ômega murmurou, se lembrando disso.

— Ela andou te pervertendo? – Lucius perguntou, maliciosamente.

— Algo justo, já que foi você que a perverteu em primeiro lugar. – Ele respondeu, já muito mais à vontade para fazer provocações com o alfa.

— Só desde o ano passado, e ela é o inferno de uma aprendiz rápida. – Lucius disse, puxando-o pelo braço ao mesmo tempo em que se deitava no sofá, encaixando Severus entre suas pernas, fazendo-o ficar recostado sobre seu peito. – Mas não se preocupe, sou um bom alfa e os deixarei brincar tudo o que quiserem.

Severus deu-lhe um forte beliscão no braço, fazendo-o rir.

— Terá sorte se ela nos deixar brincar algum dia. – Ele brincou. – Tenho certeza que ainda sequer me beijou porque ela o proibiu.

Lucius o olhou com detenimento, aqueles profundos olhos cinzentos eram realmente um mar para se perder.

— Eu não te beijei ainda, porque seu cheiro já é difícil de manejar. – Lucius disse, e sua voz naquele tom íntimo, mais ainda quando Severus podia sentir as ondas sonoras reverberando por seu peito, fizeram o ômega morder os lábios com antecipação. – Temo que se sentir seu gosto, terei uma vontade muito grande de experimentar muito mais.

Severus engoliu em seco, mas pressionou o corpo para baixo, principalmente os quadris, sentindo como certa parte da anatomia do alfa já estava com muita vontade de alguma coisa.

— Não sei se podemos continuar com essa corte a tempo do seu casamento, se não puder me beijar… além disso, sua lua-de-mel com Narcissa vai terminar bem na época do meu próximo cio.

Lucius assentiu, a perspectiva de ter Severus em tão pouco tempo era embriagante e poderosa, mas se obrigou a ser racional.

— Veja bem, Severus, não estou te rejeitando ou coisa assim, mas não se sinta obrigado a parar de tomar os supressores, pode esperar o tempo que quiser para se vincular comigo. – O loiro disse.

— Eu sei, esse não é um problema, sei que não é obrigatório, mas se não for com você, terá que ser com outro. – Severus sorriu ao ouvir Lucius rosnar, literalmente. – Oh, quer dizer que você também faz barulhos deselegantes.

O alfa ignorou a provocação, e num movimento seguro, girou o corpo, invertendo as posições e colocando Severus debaixo dele.

— Explique.

— Eu nunca tive um cio de verdade. – Severus confessou. – Quando dei os primeiros sinais aos catorze, Poppy conseguiu me ajudar e me dar supressores eficientes antes de completar a maturação, eu estava muito histérico.

— Nunca? – Lucius questionou, chocado.

— Não, ela e o medimago que me indicou já estão me dando sermões há tempo o bastante, eles acham que posso danificar meu sistema reprodutivo se continuo impedindo o cio por mais tempo. Os supressores já começaram a não ser o suficiente, venho experimentando sintomas cada vez mais fortes mesmo com eles.

— Entendo… então, temos um encontro, não é? – Lucius provocou, enterrando o rosto na curva do pescoço do ômega e voltando a rosnar, Severus tinha um cheiro intoxicante que ia direto para seu pau, era uma mistura de chocolate amargo com baunilha, e uma nota de café.

— Sim. – Severus gemeu, recebendo em seu nariz uma carga completa do cheiro do alfa excitado sobre ele. – Mas, não seria mal que me desse algo para me divertir agora.

Lucius riu.

— Em que está pensando? – O loiro questionou.

— Sua noiva e minha adorada co-conspiradora me deu uma descrição totalmente fantasiosa de certa parte do seu corpo. – Severus disse, maliciosamente. – Narcissa é claramente delirante, temos que manter um olho sobre ela.

Lucius sabia que tinha escolhido os companheiros certos, onde mais na alta sociedade ia encontrar um ômega que pedisse para analisar seu pau com tanta classe e descaramento?

— Hum… tenho certeza que posso te provar que nossa beta é mais sã e centrada que nós dois juntos. – O alfa disse, movendo os quadris para baixo, fazendo Severus sentir a dura evidência do que falava.

Severus ofegou, sentindo uma nova onda de excitação correr por seu corpo, quando a boca de Lucius se apoderou da sua, ele entendeu o que o alfa tinha dito sobre o gosto ser melhor que o cheiro. O sabor do loiro era intoxicante, o fez abrir sua boca passivamente, deixando-o capturar sua língua para sugá-la com sensualidade, enviando ondas de luxúria por seu corpo, fazendo seus mamilos se eriçarem contra a camisa e uma umidade traidora se juntar entre suas pernas, ao mesmo tempo em que seu pênis também ficava totalmente duro. Isso não era como ele tinha planejado, ele queria ficar no controle, mas claramente, não tinha levado em consideração que Lucius Malfoy não faz nada pela metade, menos ainda se deixaria controlar por seu ômega quando ele o provocava.

— Agora… - O loiro disse, libertando sua boca finalmente. – Acho que é hora de eu te ensinar algo, já que aquela atrevida Narcissa já te ensinou com beijar apropriadamente.

— Uau, a chamou pelo nome. – Severus brincou. – O quão encrencada ela está?

Os olhos cinzentos do loiro escureceram.

— Só vamos dizer que ela vai ser punida… várias vezes, até implorar por misericórdia. – Lucius contou.

Severus mordeu os lábios, já imaginando que tipo de coisa imaginaria esse homem tão malditamente sensual para castigar sua noiva, provavelmente o faria durante a lua de mel. Suas divagações sobre amarras e palmadas foram tiradas de sua mente quando Lucius saiu de cima dele, fazendo-o choramingar.

— Lembra-se que eu disse que posso ficar levemente autoritário quando estamos tendo momentos íntimos, por assim dizer?

— Sim. – Severus respondeu, corando.

— Gosto de manter meus amantes imóveis enquanto os possuo. – Lucius disse, com voz cheia de desejo. – Quando estiver no cio, vou te fazer ficar nu todo o tempo, preferencialmente na minha cama, com as pernas abertas, para que eu possa escolher te montar ou te lamber a hora que quiser… o que te parece?

O ômega assentiu, mais preocupado em conter a excitação que as imagens mentis o fizeram sentir, mais ainda ao ver como o loiro tirava a túnica, jogando-a displicentemente no chão, para logo desabotoar a camisa, revelando o peito amplo e musculoso.

— Não, nada disso. Gosto de palavras, ômegas impertinentes e desobedientes não ganham recompensas. – Lucius provocou, jogando sua camisa no chão, junto com a túnica.

— Eu… eu… isso não é justo! – Severus reclamou. – Não sou bom nisso.

O loiro riu, se afastando do sofá onde tinha estado com o ômega e ir para a poltrona perto da lareira.

— Venha aqui, Sev. Acho que tem algo que queria ver, não é?

— Sim. – Ele disse, tomando controle das próprias pernas para ir até o loiro, que afastou as pernas amplamente, indicando o chão a seus pés. Severus entendeu o recado e se ajoelhou ali, amaldiçoando seu nariz sem inibidores, já que sentiu ainda mais o cheiro amadeirado e tingido de excitação de Lucius, e agradeceu já estar de joelhos, ou teria caído devido a onda de luxúria pura que o varreu.

— Agora, preste muita atenção. – Lucius disse, sério. – Não tente fazer nada que não queira, realmente, só…

— Eu não sou uma flor delicada, inferno! – Severus praticamente rosnou. – Agora, deixe de enrolação, sou um jovem hormonal de dezoito anos, que não teve muita coisa para experimentar… e se eu não quiser fazer alguma coisa, posso simplesmente te dizer.

Lucius assentiu, realmente se esforçando para não rir e envergonhar Severus pelo rompante, ele mal podia esperar para vê-lo em seu cio, ele com certeza lutaria para não ceder aos instintos, seria lindo de ver… e excitante como o inferno. Com um suspiro aliviado desabotoou suas calças e seu pênis excitado escapou da restrição do tecido.

— Fica maior com o nó? – Severus perguntou, curiosamente, fazendo Lucius gemer ao pensar em como era decadente por acabar com essa inocência.

— Fica mais grosso. – Ele disse, pegando a mão do ômega e colocando na base de seu pênis, onde o nó propriamente dito crescia quando estivessem transando.

Severus fez uma cara pensativa, e o acariciou de cima abaixo, olhando com atenção para a ereção que não cabia em sua mão, se perguntando por que sentia uma vontade insana de provar o liquido que brotava da ponta e umedecia toda a cabeça do pênis do loiro. Dando-se o direito de jogar todas as restrições que teve a vida toda pela janela, ele se inclinou e lambeu a ponta inchada, gemendo ao sentir o gosto forte, mas sentindo-se estranhamente satisfeito e quente por ter sido ele a fazer Lucius gemer e soltar um palavrão baixo.

— Posso chupar? – Ele perguntou, fazendo sua melhor cara de inocente, sabendo perfeitamente qual seria a resposta, e resolvendo seguir um dos conselhos de Narcissa, já que ela disse que provocar Lucius era a chave para horas de diversão garantida.

— Faça o que quiser. – Foi a resposta do alfa com uma voz mais rouca que o normal.

Severus não esperou por mais confirmação, só envolveu toda a cabeça em sua boca, pondo-se a sugar, e se perguntando o quanto de prática iria precisar para tê-lo todo, ou boa parte, em sua boca. Só a cabeça o obrigou a esticar os lábios largamente, era como tentar colocar uma ameixa na boca, só que era quente e palpitante. Ele não percebeu, mas estava soltando um gemido profundo e satisfeito, que o alfa podia sentir diretamente em seu pau, fazendo-o mais duro ainda. O jovem ômega estava dando-lhe um tratamento torturante, chupando e lambendo a ponta de sua ereção, enquanto inconscientemente acariciava o resto, massageando justamente a base, um de seus pontos mais sensíveis, já que era onde estava seu nó.

— Satisfeito com a pesquisa? – Lucius perguntou, só para vê-lo soltar seu pênis com molhado e pecaminosamente excitante.

— Ela realmente não estava mentindo… mas, sério, como poderia entrar em mim? – Severus perguntou. – Estou completamente molhado, mas com certeza me partiria ao meio.

Lucius prometeu a si mesmo que resistiria a todos os pedidos dele e que não o tomaria fora do cio, nem que esperneasse.

— Eu não poderia, não antes do cio. Depois que um alfa ata um ômega pela primeira vez, o canal para de encolher tanto após o final do cio, então, torna possível o sexo depois. Quando estiver gestando, provavelmente se sentirá maior no final, mas é só seu corpo se ajustando.

Severus continuava desconfiado, o que fez Lucius sorrir.

— Venha aqui. – O loiro disse, puxando-o para que ficasse em pé, e descaradamente desabotoando suas calças, e puxando-as para baixo junto com sua roupa íntima, sentindo seu pau pulsar mais forte ao vê-lo.

Severus tinha um pequeno pênis, como a maior parte dos ômegas, já totalmente ereto sobre testículos do tamanho de nozes, que estavam totalmente molhados, claramente da entrada levemente inchada logo abaixo deles.

— Não fique encarando. – Severus pediu, ofegante.

— Me desculpe, mas você é lindo. – Lucius disse, deslizando as mãos descaradamente sobre as nádegas cheias do ômega, apertando-as levemente e trazendo-o para frente, aproveitando para abocanhar o pênis de Severus em sua boca, engolindo-o inteiro e sugando-o com habilidade, fazendo o moreno choramingar e mover os quadris ansiosamente.

Severus lutou para se livrar das calças enroscadas em seus tornozelos, ao mesmo tempo em que Lucius o tirava de sua boca, e senava em seu colo, com as costas coladas a seu peito, sua ereção massiva repousava orgulhosamente erguida entre suas coxas pálidas.

— Diga-me, meu atrevido ômega… quantos dedos usa para brincar com seu buraquinho apertado? – Lucius questionou, ao pé de seu ouvido, fazendo-o estremecer inteiro, e sentir outra onda de umidade sair dele, coisa que o loiro certamente sabia, já que sua ereção estava pressionada contra sua entrada, provocando-o.

— Eu… um ou dois, é estreito. – Severus disse, já lutando para controlar a voz, sentindo como a excitação se acumulava fortemente dentro dele, buscando um escape. – Por que não sente por si mesmo?

Lucius aceitou, é claro, deixando sua mão chegar ao local, apreciando a umidade que encontrou ali, prometendo a si mesmo mostrar ao ômega muito em breve sua habilidade com a língua tão elogiada por Narcissa. Com cuidado, sentiu o canal feminino ali, que, diferente das mulheres, não tinha grandes lábios para protegê-lo, mas um par delicado e extremamente sensível, que ele acariciou com a ponta dos dedos, fazendo Severus se contorcer em seu colo.

— Tão responsivo, deve ser melhor ainda no cio, não é? Vai estar mais inchado, mais molhado… tão necessitado, não é? – Lucius provocou, mordiscando o pescoço do amante ao mesmo tempo em que colocava com cuidado o dedo médio dentro dele, xingando baixinho ao notá-lo se apertar ao redor dele, tão molhado e suave.

— Diabos! – Severus xingou, se impulsionando contra o dedo, desesperado por liberação.

— Se masturbe, toque seu pênis, querido. – Lucius instruiu, enquanto movia o dedo dentro dele, estimulando-o e sentindo sua mão se umedecer com a resposta natural do corpo do ômega.

Severus obedeceu, soltando um gritinho nada digno depois de poucos golpes e sujando sua própria mão com sua semente, sentindo-se mais realizado que nunca. Deixou-se levar pela lassidão do orgasmo, respondendo instintivamente fechando um pouco as pernas quando sentiu Lucius esfregando sua ereção contra sua umidade, segurando seus quadris para movê-lo para cima e para baixo, manchando seu pênis latejante com sua essência e usando-o descaradamente para chegar ao orgasmo, manchando a camisa que Severus ainda usava com sua semente.

— Isso foi uma tentativa de me marcar com seu cheiro? – Severus brincou, entre respirações ofegantes.

— Não, querido. – Lucius respondeu, sua mão deslizando para a virilha de Severus, acariciando sua entrada sensível com movimentos lentos. – Quando eu quiser que saia com meu cheiro, vou gozar dentro de você e te fazer usar um plugue para que onde passe todos saibam que foi devidamente fodido e que tem um alfa… provavelmente vou fazer isso até que engravide, então todos poderão ver que é meu, não é?

Severus gemeu, ele certamente não deveria se sentir tanto tesão por essa imagem totalmente possessiva e irracional que Lucius tinha colocado na sua cabeça, não é?

X~x~X

— LUCIUS MALFOY?! – O grito de Lily chamou a atenção de todos na casa de chá.

— Sim, não precisa gritar, ainda não anunciamos. – Severus reclamou.

— Ele é um pé no saco, arrogante… e… ah, meu Merlin. – Ela lamentou. – Eu devia ter desconfiado, você sumiu depois da escola e agora está mostrando a todos que é ômega.

— Bem, sim. E ele é extremamente sexy.

— E tem uma noiva. – Lily apontou, desesperada.

— Que nos enrolou em primeiro lugar, e me ensinou como beijá-lo. – Ele provocou, já que ela o tinha feito sofrer contando como tinha se acasalado com Potter e Black, além de ter Lupin como beta acoplado para ajudá-la.

— Muita informação! Eca! – Ela disse, horrorizada.

— Agora sabe como me sinto ao ouvir sobre como "James é tão sensível, e Sirius tão flexível". – Ele finalizou, com a voz em falsete.

— Tudo bem, o que precisa? – Ela perguntou. – Ajuda para escolher a roupa do casamento?

— Oh, não. Eles precisam se casar primeiro, faz parte do contrato entre as famílias, vou me vincular depois. Depois vão para a lua de mel, e quando voltarem vou estar no cio.

— O primeiro. – Ela disse, preocupada. – Pode ser difícil por causa dos anos em supressores. Eu sei porque Remus está estudando medimagia e é uma das primeiras coisas que aprendem… os dois não se esbarram em St. Mungo? – Ela perguntou, já que Severus já estava lá como aprendiz de pocionista há mais de um mês.

— Não, andares diferentes. – Ele disse. – Só preciso que vá ao mundo muggle comigo… quero comprar umas coisas, e ali já sabe que não posso ir sozinho.

— Oh, está bem. – Ela disse. – Pode ser amanhã?

— Sim, está ótimo, nos encontramos no Caldeirão Furado no almoço? Eu poderia comer uma pizza. – Ele pediu.

— Excelente ideia!

X~x~X

— Eu te odeio, Sev. – Lily reclamou, ao ver que ele a fez ir numa loja de roupas íntimas.

— É importante para mim, não deveria me ajudar a escolher? – Ele reclamou, envergonhado.

— Tudo bem. – Ela suspirou, reconhecendo que estava sendo uma amiga implicante. – Nada de vermelho, você combina com preto… e talvez com laços. Malfoy parece do tipo que gosta de abrir presentes.

Severus riu.

— Oh, ele rasgaria tudo, mas essa é a diversão, não é?

Ela terminou rindo com ele, não podia lutar contra o destino.

X~x~X

Severus agradeceu imensamente a possessividade de Lucius e Narcissa quando eles revelaram ao mundo que ele seria o ômega deles na cerimônia pomposa de casamento. Ele pensou em quantos tons de vermelho de ódio a mãe dela poderia ficar, e se era impressão, ou realmente Abraxas Malfoy se engasgou de rir ao lado dela. O importante foi que nenhum dos dois o deixou sair de perto deles, o que impediu o enxame de curiosos que queriam cheirá-lo e encurralar para conhecer o ômega que seria parte do casamento do século entre os sangue puro. Os olhares que recebia eram de inveja e desejo… Narcissa tinha razão, o tratamento no cabelo e na pele tinham funcionado bem, e a roupa que ela escolheu também ajudava, até ele se sentiu desejável com aquela bonita túnica verde musgo bordada com fios de ouro.

X~x~X

Severus fez uma nota mental para agradecer a Lucius pela oferta de ficar em Malfoy Manor depois do casamento. O loiro queria que o pai ficasse de olho nele, já que o furor na festa de casamento o tinha feito receber várias corujas de alfas sondando terreno para um desafio a corte de Lucius, o que o fez jurar vingança contra eles. O ponto importante era que graças a esse convite, era que Severus estava em uma banheira quente e relaxante em vez de se encolhendo na cama do chalé. Seu ciclo tinha começado três dias antes, com fortes cólicas, que o fizeram pedir chás especiais aos elfos, e se encolher na cama do alfa. O aumento de seu canal veio seguido das dores e do sangramento que ele tinha evitado até agora por anos, ele agradeceu quando o fluxo sanguíneo diminuiu até parar, mas agora, se encontrava em uma situação horrível. Ele queria gritar e implorar para que Lucius chegasse logo. Seu corpo estava quente, seus mamilos hiper sensíveis, sentia cada toque em sue pele, até o roupão de seda era como a carícia de um amante, a água tépida o relaxava um pouco, mas era uma armadilha, já que a água quente tocando seus dois sexos excitados era uma tortura.

— Maldito alfa lento. – Ele reclamou, sabendo que Lucius já tinha sido avisado.

— Estamos tão exigentes, já? – A voz do loiro chegou até ele, e o viu recostado casualmente no batente da porta do banheiro, usando um traje de inverno imaculadamente branco, fazendo-o parecer ainda mais bonito e etéreo.

— Eu preciso de você, por que demorou tanto? – Ele choramingou, odiando-se por soar tão patético.

— Sinto muito, tivemos que pegar uma chave de portal de emergência, e o Ministério na Alemanha é insuportável. – Lucius se desculpou, já se desfazendo das luvas e do casaco branco. – Por que não é um bom ômega e me diz o que estava fazendo antes de eu chegar?

Severus gemeu, erguendo as pernas e apoiando-as na beirada da banheira, voltando a sua atividade anterior a chegada do loiro, que era acariciar sua entrada inchava e sensível.

— Oh, eu vejo, estava se preparando para mim? – O loiro questionou, com um brilho de desejo no olhar. – Que bom, agora, saia dai.

O ômega obedeceu prontamente, aceitando que o amante o enxugasse com a toalha felpuda, gemendo audivelmente quando ela tocou sua pele hiper sensível, fazendo Lucius sorrir de lado ao passar mais tempo enxugando seus mamilos.

— Assim vai machucar… estão sensíveis. – Severus chiou, ainda que longe de sentir dor realmente, os hormônios do cio eram uma maravilha.

— Sinto muito, devo dar um beijinho para melhorar? – O loiro provocou, colando a boca num dos mamilos do moreno, chupando-o levemente e sentindo o corpo do ômega estremecer pelo contato. – Mal esperar para ver como vai ficar na gravidez, aposto que mal vai suportar usar uma camisa…

— Lucius! Isso é… - Excitante, ele pensou, mas não ia reconhecer. Ele sabia que o alfa estava jogando, fazendo referências a uma futura gestação porque era isso que seu corpo estava buscando agora, um alfa para atá-lo com um nó grande para enchê-lo com um filho.

— O que provavelmente vai acontecer, querido. – Lucius disse, levando as mãos a seu peito para ter seus dois mamilos entre os dedos ao mesmo tempo, fazendo-o ofegar e sentir seu pênis pulsar em resposta. – Olhe para eles, já estão assim inchados e sensíveis no cio, imagine se preparando para amamentação… as coisas que eu farei com você, meu amor.

Severus gemeu audivelmente ao sentir como o loiro beliscava e puxava seus mamilos maltratados, e previu uma vida de luxúria com a boca e os dedos do loiro provocando e acariciando… bela imagem mental. Ele não resistiu quando Lucius o ergueu nos braços e levou para a cama, depositando-o sobre os lençóis.

— Acho que te disse como gostaria que ficasse no seu cio, não é? – Lucius perguntou.

O ômega assentiu, encaixando-se melhor nos travesseiros, e afastando as pernas levemente.

— Mais, afaste-as mais. – Lucius instruiu, já tendo se livrado da camisa e dos sapatos.

Severus obedeceu, sentindo-se exposto ao sentir como a posição fazia que os lábios de seu canal se separassem naturalmente, expondo sua entrada inchada e maior, foi mais vergonhoso ainda, porque dessa forma não pôde esconder a onda de excitação que o varreu, fazendo-o transbordar mais umidade ao ver como o loiro terminava de se desnudar, oferecendo a vista completa de seu corpo, e da orgulhosa e pesada ereção entre suas pernas.

Lucius gemeu com aprovação ao vê-lo, se postou entre suas pernas abertas para se deleitar com a visão, sua boca literalmente salivou, ele estava faminto por esse homem, e não demorou para se inclinar e lamber a entrada gotejante de Severus, fazendo-o soltar um gritinho e impulsionar os quadris para frente, buscando mais contato com sua língua, coisa que obteve prontamente. Lucius delineou os delicados lábios exteriores de seu canal com a ponta da língua, fazendo-o agarrar os lençóis para não agarrar os longos cabelos loiros e obrigá-lo a dar mais atenção a sua parte mais necessitada, mas sabia por conversar com Narcissa que isso o faria amarrar suas mãos.

— Tão bonito… - Lucius disse com apreciação, literalmente beijando seu sexo molhado antes de sugar os lábios sensível, fazendo-o arquear o corpo pela sensação abrumante.

— Por favor, por favor… não brinque. – Severus implorou, já sentindo o corpo coberto por uma capa de suor, seu abdome tremia de necessidade, ele realmente precisava de alívio.

— Não se preocupe, vai amar isso. – O loiro garantiu, usando os polegares para expor ainda mais sua entrada, afastando os lábios e mergulhando a língua em seu canal, fazendo Severus gritar pela sensação, ele realmente amou, mais ainda pelos sons decadentes e molhados que os movimentos da língua do alfa fazia ao entrar e sair dele, lambendo e explorando.

— Lucius… alfa, por favor… dói. – Severus implorou, ele não aguentava mais, precisava desesperadamente gozar, o que não tinha conseguido, por mais excitado que estivesse desde o fim do sangramento.

— Claro, meu amor, o que você quiser. – Lucius disse, erguendo-se e acariciando sua própria ereção, pergutando-se se era um sádico por adorar a visão desfeita e excitada de seu ômega. – Por mais que eu odeie isso, vou ter que pedir para ficar de bruços, é mais fácil na primeira vez.

Severus obedeceu sem nem piscar, virando-se na cama e gemendo quando sentiu sua ereção se esfregar nos lençóis macios. Merlin, o cio realmente fazia dele uma puta, pensou.

— Agora, temos uma regra durante seus cios, acha que pode não se tocar? – Lucius perguntou, suas mãos erguendo seus quadris, enquanto o bastardo provocador esfregava a ponta bulbosa de sua ereção em sua entrada, fazendo que Severus se molhasse ainda mais.

— Só… por favor, ande logo. Faço o que quiser. – Severus afirmou, abraçando um travesseiro para se impedir de tocar sua ereção ou outra parte do corpo.

— Bom menino. – Lucius elogiou, sem parar se se esfregar nele, fazendo o moreno choramingar de prazer, sentindo as veias grossas acariciando seus lábios exteriores molhados, estava tão distraído xingando o alfa mentalmente que mal percebeu que ele tinha parado os movimentos e entrou nele com um golpe extremamente forte, fazendo lágrimas virem a seus olhos pelo choque e pela dor.

— Ah, não chore, amor, não chore. – Lucius pediu, acariciando seu cabelo. – É melhor assim, eu juro, relaxe, vamos lá, só relaxe os músculos.

Severus tentou, e conseguiu, já que o alfa esperou beijando suas costas e deslizando uma das mãos para brincar com um mamilo, fazendo-o se lembrar de sua excitação. Seu nariz ajudou, já que seu cheiro misturado ao de Lucius era mais que um afrodisíaco nesse momento, foi ele que se moveu primeiro, empurrando os quadris para trás, descobrindo que ainda não o tinha todo dentro, e empalando-se até sentir os testículos pesados do alfa batendo nele. Lucius entendeu o convite e se inclinou, prendendo-o na cama com o corpo. O loiro não estava brincando sobre prender os amantes na cama, ele segurou as mãos de Severus, prendendo seus braços acima da cabeça, e usou suas coxas poderosas para manter as do moreno abertas e imóveis, mas foi quando ele recuou e voltou a entrar no ômega, que Severus sentiu que a cada estocada forte do loiro dentro dele, se aproximava mais da libertação. Lucius o fazia afundar na cama com cada golpe, dando-lhe a dupla estimulação, já que o enchia com seu pênis ao mesmo tempo em que sua ereção era esmagada na cama, causando-lhe uma deliciosa sensação de dor e prazer ao mesmo tempo. O moreno gritou de puro desespero quando depois de mais alguns impulsos poderosos do loiro, seu mundo explodiu num orgasmo intenso, que foi drenado de seu corpo com ondas de prazer inebriantes, já que Lucius continuava investindo contra ele, ao mesmo tempo em que fincava os dentes em sua nuca, direto na glândula de acasalamento, fazendo uma nova onde de orgasmo varrer o corpo fraco do ômega, que recebia seu primeiro nó, que inchou e o abriu até um ponto que ele achava impossível.

Lucius começou a lamber o local da mordida, que pulsava e provavelmente estava dolorido, mas Severus não sentia, muito ocupado em se deliciar com as ondas de prazer que subiam de sua virilha para o resto do corpo, deixando-o deliciosamente mole e feliz. A cada jato de sêmen quente que sentia dentro dele, seu corpo agradecia com uma onda de prazer e satisfação. Merlin abençoe a mãe natureza pelos hormônios pós-coito, ele pensou, feliz.

— Agora, você é meu. – Lucius disse, possessivo, movendo-os para que ficassem de lado até que seu nó baixasse.

— E da Narcissa, quando ela vem? – Severus questionou, manhoso.

— Em umas horas para se certificar que estamos hidratados e de que não te machuquei.

— Bom… - Severus disse, mas já estava fechando os olhos para dormir.

X~x~X

— O que foi, Potter? Por que me chamou? – Lucius questionou, saindo da lareira na casa dos Potter, Severus tinha ido visitar, e a ruiva tinha enviado um elfo dizendo que eles tinham uma situação delicada em mãos. – Não me diga que seus ômegas o atacaram, porque minha paciência tem limites.

Lily revirou os olhos.

— Claro que não! Só não quero ser a alfa horrível que vai lá dizer que precisam sair do ninho em algum momento hoje. – Ela disse, apontando para a sala, e fazendo Lucius sorrir, já desconfiando do que se tratava. – Venha comigo.

Ele a seguiu para dar de cara com a cena que teria que mostrar para Narcissa numa penseira. Severus não estava apenas aninhando, mas ele estava enrolado ao lado de um muito grávido Sirius Black, que descansava entre seu maior inimigo e melhor amigo, usando nada sobre o corpo, mas um robe aberto para expor sua grande barriga e peito inchado.

— Oh, inferno. – Lucius disse, pendendo entre deixar ser e separá-los. Era um fato comum, ômegas gestando podiam induzir outros a nidificar por horas a fio, tornando difícil até para os alfas deles se aproximarem para levar alimentos ou água. – Há quanto tempo estão assim?

— Desde que Severus chegou com o unguento para as costas dele. – Lily disse, achando graça e se sentindo receosa ao mesmo tempo. – Sirius estava manhoso, choramingando de dor e dizendo que a culpa era minha, então os meninos se ofereceram para ajudar, e ele terminou exigindo companhia no ninho de peles… o que eu faço?

— Quer ser alvo da fúria de três ômegas? – O loiro perguntou, cheirando o ar levemente. – Se sim, vá tentar separá-los, se não, deixe-os em paz. E se prepare, o cheiro de um ômega em gestação pode ser gatilho para o cio de outros.

— Ótimo, tudo o que eu preciso é James querendo um bebê agora. – A auror reclamou. – Onde eu estava com a cabeça? Dois ômegas?

— Claramente estava pensando com a cabeça de baixo… pessoalmente, vou adorar Severus grávido se ele ficar com peitos como os de Black.

O rosnado da alfa só o fez rir, e os dois ganharam rosnados ameaçadores dos dois ômegas mimando e acariciando Sirius. Eles saíram da sala bem devagar, eram alfas, não suicidas.

 **E foi isso, o que acharam? Nos lemos por ai.  
Beijos, seus lindos.  
PS¹: Não abandonei nenhuma fic.  
PS²: Atualizei minha tradução no .**


End file.
